


Terry the Monster

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Liam and Mickey talk about nightmares and monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Liam is having a nightmare where a monster gets him. Mickey wakes him up and talks about his own monster while Fiona and Lip listen.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey, Lip and Fiona were all eating waiting for Ian to come home from work. This was there daily routine. They all got on much better than before, finally accepting Mickey and Ian's relationship and understanding how much Mickey loves Ian. 

Mickey smiled shyly whilst Lip told the exaggerated story of how he kicked some guys ass in the Alibi who tried to start shit with Ian. Fiona thanked him for looking out for her little brother and Mickey mumbled something about how he always will. 

Liam had come home from school a few hours ago and was taking a nap. He got exhausted being in school all day, the other kids bullied him for everything. From being the only black child in his family, to the coke incident, to his big brother being gay and bipolar. It took a lot out of the little boy.

Fiona was laughing when the screaming started. Before Lip even had time to react, Mickey raced to the bedroom and found Liam thrashing violently in his sleep. His little body was shaking. Fiona and Lip followed in afterwards. Lip tired to wake him up but it was no use. He had been having nightmares since he was a little kid. 

Mickey sat on his bed and calmed him down by stroking his hair. 'Hey buddy, It's Mickey. You need to wake up for me, its just a bad dream, okay?' 

Liam gasped and his eyes opened rapidly. He clung to Mickey and said 'monster... was a monster' Mickey's heart hurt as Liam started to weep. 'Hey it's okay. I have a monster too. His name is Terry. Ian helped me kick his ass though so I'm not fucking scared anymore. We are safe here. No monsters come into this house I promise.'

Mickey had forgotten Fiona and Lip were stood in the room as he comforted Liam. 'Why don't you try and go back to sleep? The nightmares make me tired too, they don't come back straight away anyway. Can you try again for me please?' 

Liam rubbed his eyes tiredly and lay back down. Mickey knew he wasn't going to talk again for a few days. 'Listen bud, Ian stopped Ter- the monster from hurting me when I'm asleep. When he comes home I will tell him to have a talk with your monster too, okay? Night kiddo.'

Mickey trailed out of the room and Fiona and Lip followed behind him. They both felt pretty ridiculous that they were so useless in that situation. Mickey sat back down at the table and sighed, rubbing his head clearly pained at what he just saw. Ian had told Lip a lot if stuff triggered Mickey and he only talked about Terry when it was necessary. 

Fiona wasn't really sure how to thank Mickey. She knew he was really awful at accepting praise and felt uncomfortable easily. She thought about what Ian would say and decided to go with 'thanks Mick,' Mickey's head shot up at the nickname only Ian uses and Lip saw the tension in his body leave.

Ian bustled in soon after and Mickey immediately felt much better. He hugged all three of them and gave Mickey a quick peck. He noticed Mickey had not even rolled his eyes at all the affection. 

He sat down next to his boyfriend and starting eating the food Mickey had plated up for him. Lip shared an anecdote from college but Ian couldn't concentrate as Mickey was quieter than usual.

Without even looking at Mickey he said 'hey, stop thinking about him, he's not worth it,' Mickey recoiled slightly and said startled 'how the fuck did you know I was thinking about that?' Ian looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I always know what you are thinking dumbass, can just tell. I spend too much time with you,' he teased slightly at the end to let Mickey know it's okay.

They spent the rest of the meal joking and laughing. No body said anything that Ian was struggling to eat with his left hand as he was holding Mickey's under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

A few week later and every one had noticed the reduced frequency of Liam's panic attacks and nightmares. He had stop taking so many naps and had more energy and even spoke with his siblings sometimes, Mickey the most. Their routine shifted slightly as Liam now joined them waiting for Ian to come back from work. 

One day Liam asked Mickey 'you said your monster is called Terry right?' Mickey shifted uncomfortably he forgot he told the kid that. 'Yeah thats right,' Mickey knew another question was coming and Fiona and Lip pretended to look busy cutting up their dinner. 'You and Ian talk about him a lot, is he real?' Mickey flinched and thought about what he was willing to tell Liam. He hated lying to kids it felt hypocritical and wrong and he only asked for honesty with Yev. 

'Yeah kid. But he is gone now. Me and Ian sent him away. He won't come back for a long time, so now I'm free,' he wasn't sure why he added that last part. Maybe it was because Fiona and Lip were listening or maybe it was because he knew Liam would understand what he was talking about. Liam only nodded with this information and Fiona unsubtly changed the convocation to something cute Frannie had said the day before when she was babysitting her. 

Mickey was thankful the focus was off him, but he felt confused when the usual dread he felt when that name was mentioned didn't grow in the pit of his stomach. Mickey realised he was getting stronger, Ian made him stronger. He could talk about Terry and nothing bad would happen. Mickey smiled and couldn't wait to tell Ian when he came home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided Liam and Mickey are my favourite together. I think Mickey thinks he isn't very good at comforting but actually helped Mandy a lot when she was a kid and can always calm Liam and Ian when they need help.


End file.
